Cinta Terlarang
by lunaryu
Summary: Untuk FFC: When 3 Become 1 di Infantrum. Hari itu, hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Hari terakhir berada di rumah yang telah memenjarakannya selama 7 tahun. Hari terakhirnya bertemu ayah dan kakek tercintanya. Hari kebebasannya… AU; Rihan/Rikuo/Rihyon


**Cinta Terlarang**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T/R… tapi sepertinya ini harus dirating M untuk standar luna… T_T

**Genre:** Crime/Romance

**Pairing: **Nura Rihan/Nura Rikuo/Nurarihyon

**Tema utama/Prompt tambahan: **_Unpredictability / freedom + abuse of sense_

**Setting: **Summer

****Word Count: ****3905 kata, total: 4210 kata

**Sinopsis: **_Hari i__tu__ adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Juga hari terakhirnya berada di rumah yang telah memenjarakan dirinya selama tujuh tahun. Hari terakhirnya bertemu ayah dan kakek tercintanya. Hari kebebasannya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago milik Shiibashi-sensei, luna hanya bermain dengan karakternya.<strong>

**Warning: **_SLASH, INCEST, AU, SEXUAL CHILD ABUSE, adegan seks implisit, bahasa kasar, mistipo (luna harap tidak banyak, sih…), __agak__ gore __dan__ ada__ deskrip__ major chara death._

**A/N: **Dear God, luna tidak menyangka bakal mendapatkan tema dan prompt yang menyeramkan begini untuk tantangan **[FFC] When 3 become 1** di _Infantrum_. Yah, tapi karena masih ada genre romance-nya, tidak apalah. Luna hanya perlu menulis cerita romance yang ekstrem dengan bumbu kejahatan dan kegelapan hati para siluman yang kelaparan itu *lol*

**Sedikit Pengarahan:**

_Italic_ berarti adegan itu dalam flash back atau pikiran karakter.

"Dalam tanda petik adalah dialog"

Normal berarti narasi.

Nah, selamat menikmati~, tetapi harus dengan pikiran terbuka, tentunya ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta Terlarang<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ayah…, Ayah…." <em>

_Suara isak tangis anak kecil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat-hitam tengah berlutut, menarik-narik yukata tidurnya dengan wajah sedih, penuh air mata._

"_Ada apa, Rikuo?" tanya pria berambut hitam panjang melayang itu sembari bangun dari futonnya (1)._

_Sang anak terisak lagi dan segera melompat ke pelukan ayahnya. "Ayah, Rikuo kangen ibu…, ingin bertemu ibu…," katanya lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang basah di dada sang ayah._

_Pria itu melebarkan matanya sebelum melembutkan ekspresinya, terlihat sedih juga saat ia memeluk putera semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Rikuo… ayah juga merindukan ibu," bisik sang ayah sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaknya yang baru saja kehilangan ibunya itu dengan lembut. _

"_Ayah… apa suatu hari ayah akan pergi juga…? Kakek bilang, ibu pergi ke dunia lain…." Rikuo bertanya sembari mendongak dan melihat Rihan dengan mata besarnya yang masih berlinang air mata._

"_Rikuo…," ayahnya mendesah perlahan sebelum mencium dahi anaknya dengan lembut sembari membersihkan air matanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Tenanglah… ayah tidak akan meninggalkan Rikuo. Makaya… Rikuo juga… jangan tinggalkan ayah, ya?" pintanya sambil tersenyum pahit._

_Sang anak mengangguk pelan dalam dakapan sang ayah, masih terisak-isak selama beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan "Rikuo sayang ayah…," dan mengeratkan pelukannya._

_Sang ayah dengan iris mata berwarna emas itu pun tersenyum hangat. "Ayah juga mencintaimu, Rikuo…."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo tersentak, membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin saat ia buru-buru bangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu lantas melihat ke sisinya, di mana pria yang sama dengan sang ayah dalam mimpinya itu tertidur.<p>

Rikuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia dan ayahnya….

Rikuo melirik tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang itu dan menghela nafas panjang saat melihat tanda dan titik-titik memar di dada dan lengan atasnya.

Sang ayah telah menandainya lagi.

Rikuo menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasa sedikit tertekan. Entah sejak kapan hubungannya dengan sang ayah berubah menjadi seperti saat ini. Ia tidak lagi ingat kapan sang ayah mulai mengunjugi kamarnya saat ia berhenti mengunjungi kamar sang ayah karena mimpi buruk.

Namun, ia ingat saat pertama kali sang ayah memeluknya… bukan sebagai seorang ayah kepada sang anak. Rihan telah memeluknya sebagai seorang kekasih dan Rikuo yang saat itu masih belum mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menerimanya meskipun rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

Rikuo tidak tega melihat sang ayah menderita dan kesepian, dan dia… dirinya begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Bahkan sejak Rikuo masih anak-anak… kemiripannya dengan sang ibu bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, hanya saja dia lebih muda dan bertubuh lebih kecil.

Saat memeluk Rikuo, Rihan melihat sang ibu dalam dirinya. Rikuo mengerti hal itu sekarang, tetapi tetap saja….

"Rikuo?"

Rikuo tersentak lagi ketika mendengar suara merdu sang ayah, memanggil namanya.

"Ayah…." Rikuo menoleh ke arah pria bermata emas cemerlang yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya itu, sembari menunjukkan senyumannya yang paling manis.

"Ada apa? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Rihan sambil perlahan-lahan bangun dan duduk. Ia meraih wajah Rikuo dan mengelus-elus pipinya dengan lembut. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian, memandang wajah puteranya yang sangat imut itu dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah," kata Rikuo lagi sembari meletakkan tangannya yang lebih kecil di atas punggung tangan Rihan yang terasa hangat di pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan ayahnya.

Meskipun Rikuo tahu ini hal yang salah, ia tak bisa memungkirinya.

"Rikuo…," Rihan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rikuo dan mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan lembut.

Rikuo mencintai Rihan, bukan sebagai seorang anak kepada ayahnya.

Rihan memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Rikuo membuka mulutnya agar ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajah dalam mulut sang anak yang teramat hangat dan nikmat itu, membuat Rikuo mendesah dan jatuh kembali ke futon yang mereka gunakan bersama-sama.

Ia selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat Rihan pun akan melihat dirinya sebagai Rikuo, tanpa lagi melihat sang ibu di dalam dirinya….

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Nurarihyon memperhatikan anaknya yang tengah mengisap pipanya di serambi ruang minum teh. Ia terlihat sedang melamun, memandangi taman belakang rumah mereka yang luas dan kaya akan pohon dan tumbuhan rambat itu.<p>

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Rihan?" tanya sang siluman tampan berambut pirang-hitam dan bermata emas itu dengan heran dari tempat ia duduk di dekat meja pendek di tengah ruangan.

"Hmm…?" Rihan tidak menoleh ke arahnya meskipun ia menanggapinya.

"Apa kau memikirkan putera tercintamu lagi?" tanya sang ayah dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Rihan menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau cemburu, Pak Tua?" tanya siluman Nurarihyon generasi kedua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Idiot. Baik kau maupun Rikuo adalah orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku," kata Nurarihyon sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku mencintain kalian berdua, anak dan cucuku yang bodoh," lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Rihan membuang abu pipanya sebelum meletakkannya di asbak berbentuk babi di dekatnya. Kemudian, ia merangkak di tatami rumah tua Klan Nura itu, mendekati sang ayah.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas," kata sang _Hanyo (2)_ sembari menyandarkan dahinya ke pundak Nurarihyon saat ia sudah cukup dekat dengannya. "Rikuo akan pulang, Pak Tua… dan aku bisa memeluknya lagi," bisiknya sambil memeluk leher siluman yang seratus tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Dasar mesum. Itu saja yang pikirkan setiap Rikuo mengunjungi rumah ini. Kau kan tahu kalau dia memilih menjadi manusia gara-gara kau terus memperlakukannya seperti seorang istri dan bukan seorang anak?" Nurarihyon mendengus dan mengomeli anaknya yang bejat itu meskipun ia tak melakukan apa-apa saat ia mulai merasakan gigitan-gigitan sensual dari sang Hanyo di lehernya.

Rihan tertawa kecil. "Kadang-kadang dia berubah menjadi siluman saat aku memeluknya, Pak Tua…. Mungkin kau harus melihatnya. Dia mirip denganmu dengan rambut seperak rembulan dan sehitam malam… juga mata seindah batu rubi… ia sangat menawan…," bisik Rihan sembari mendekati wajah Nurarihyon sebelum mengecup bibirnya.

Nurarihyon meraih rambut puteranya dan menariknya untuk melepaskan diri darinya. "Kau tahu kalau ini kejahatan bukan, Rihan?" tanya sang ayah dengan wajah serius. Rihan hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh, Pak Tua… siluman mana yang tidak melakukan kejahatan?" tanya Rihan sembari terkekeh. Akan tetapi, di mata Nurarihyon ia lebih terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Anakku yang malang…," bisik sang Pemimpin Tertinggi Parade Malam Seratus Iblis generasi pertama itu sambil melembutkan ekspresinya, mendorong kepala anaknya untuk mendekapnya dengan tiba-tiba, mengejutkan sang Hanyo.

Begitu kesepiannya Rihan karena siluman dan manusia yang paling ia cintai telah pergi mendahuluinya sehingga saat ini ia hanya bisa mengekspresikan cintanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya, yang ia tahu tak akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Pak Tua…, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rihan dengan nada heran.

Nurarihyon mendengus dengan humor. "Hingga Rikuo pulang, kau boleh memelukku, Rihan…," tawar sang ayah sambil mencium rambut anaknya dengan lembut, dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

"Hah, Pak Tua, memangnya kau bisa mengimbangi staminaku?" Rihan tertawa lagi, meraih yukata sang ayah dan menariknya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit terekspos.

"Jangan meremehkanku, bocah bau kencur," Nurarihyon menyeringai penuh tantangan, menarik Rihan agar lebih mendekatinya dan menciumnya dengan liar.

Meskipun pada akhirnya Nurarihyon membiarkan dirinya didominasi oleh sang anak, tetapi ia tetap memainkan energi mereka sekehendak hatinya agar tidak diketahui oleh siluman lain. Puteranya masih hijau meskipun ia sudah berumur lebih dari tiga ratus tahun. Saat ia sedang menjalin cinta, ia tak bisa serius mengendalikan kekuatan silumannya.

Pendaran energi dan aroma jiwa Rihan yang merupakan campuran dari Nurarihyon, sang pemimpin Pandemonium, dengan manusia berkekuatan spesial seperti Youhime, akan menggoda siluman lain untuk mendekat. Ia tak ingin memperlihatkan sosok Rihan yang seperti ini kepada orang lain.

Nurarihyon mendesah tertahan ketika sang anak memeluk dan memanjakan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan teriakan jiwa Rihan yang hampa dan kesepian, dan ia merasa ingin menjadi pilar baginya yang masih harus hidup lebih lama lagi. Ia tak akan melepaskan tangannya darinya.

"Rihan… anakku yang bodoh…," bisik Nurarihyon sembari mengelus rambut puteranya yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Rasa kasih sayangnya pada sang anak mungkin sedikit berbeda dari rasa cinta sang anak padanya, tetapi itu masih merupakan bentuk rasa cinta yang dalam dan sedikit menyakitkan….

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rikuo-kun."<p>

Rikuo sedang merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya satu per satu ke dalam tasnya saat ia mendengar panggilan dari teman sekelasnya, Ienaga Kana.

Rikuo menoleh kearah gadis berambut dan bermata cokelat itu dan tersenyum manis. "Kana-chan," sapanya senang.

Wajah Kana sedikit memerah melihatnya. "Ah, ini hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang?" ajak gadis itu demngan malu-malu.

"Ah, maaf, Kana-chan. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang kampung," kata Rikuo sedikit menyesal.

"Eh… memangnya Rikuo-kun tidak tinggal di rumah?" tanya Kana terkejut.

"Aku tinggal di asrama. Kan, sekolah menyediakan asrama untuk murid yang rumahnya jauh," kata Rikuo sembari menutup tasnya.

"Jadi rumahmu di mana, Nura-kun?"

Kini teman sekelas Rikuo yang lain bertanya. Seorang anak lelaki berambut agak ikal dan bermata hitam dengan nama Kiyojyuuji Kiyotsugu mengikuti pembicaraan RIkuo dan Kana. Kiyotsugu adalah anak tunggal keluarga paling kaya di kota Ukiyoe.

Rikuo berkedip sekali saat menoleh ke arah pemuda SMP tersebut. "Eh, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanyanya dengan sebulir keringat mengalir ke pipinya.

"Liburan musim panas, kan? Boleh dong, kita main ke rumahmu. Kan, kita sudah setahun lebih sekelas," kata Kiyotsugu sambil meringis.

"Ah… kurasa itu bukan ide bagus…," kata Rikuo sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeh, kenapa?" tanya Kiyotsugu cemberut.

"Rumahku itu rumah tua… banyak siluman dan hantu yang berdiam di sana," kata Rikuo sambil menghela nafas panjang, sedikit pasrah.

Kana dan Kiyotsugu terdiam sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan mata selama beberapa detik sebelumkeduanya kontan tertawa menanggapi kata-kata Rikuo.

"Ya ampun, Rikuo-kun, kau lucu sekali!" seru Kana masih sambil terkikik.

"Apa keluargamu seburuk itu sampai kau memanggil mereka siluman dan hantu?" tanya Kiyotsugu masih dengan terbahak-bahak, sepertinya menganggap Rikuo bercanda.

Rikuo ikut tertawa, sedikit salah tingkah. "Tapi itu benar…," bisiknya pelan supaya mereka tak mendengarnya.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Ayahmu pasti galak, ya? Atau kakekmu yang kolot? Apa mereka tak suka kalau teman-temanmu datang berkunjung?" tanya Kiyotsugu kemudian.

Rikuo terdiam beberapa saat. "Yah… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Rikuo kemudian.

Namun, bukan berarti ayahnya yang sangat tampan bak super model dan kakeknya yang tetap muda dan molek dipandang mata meskipun sudah berumur lebih dari 400 tahun itu galak secara harfiah. Mereka hanya sedikit… menyusahkan untuk dihadapi manusia biasa.

Sebab mereka bukan manusia. Kakek Rikuo adalah sang Komandan Tertinggi Parade Malam Seratus Iblis, Nurarihyon. Ayah Rikuo adalah Komandan Generasi Kedua, sang Hanyo yang membawa Klan Nura ke masa kejayaan dan keemasannya, Nura Rihan.

Jadi, Rikuo juga merupakan semacam putera mahkota, keturunan langsung dari Klan Nura yang sudah memimpin dunia iblis dan siluman lebih dari 500 tahun lamanya. Dia sendiri memiliki darah siluman meskipun hanya seperempat saja. Akan tetapi, tidak ada manusia lain yang tahu mengenai hal itu kecuali neneknya, Youhime, yang telah meninggal lebih dari 400 tahun lalu, dan ibunya, Wakana, yang sudah meninggal saat Rikuo berusia tujuh tahun.

Sejak saat itu… Rikuo menjadi tahanan rumah. Sang ayah begitu paranoid, tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, putera satu-satunya yang sangat ia cintai, sehingga Rikuo tak diizinkan keluar rumah kecuali saat ia bersekolah. Itupun harus dengan kawalan para siluman yang mengabdi pada Klan Nura.

Normalnya siluman tak bisa dilihat manusia kecuali mereka cukup kuat dan ingin memperlihatkan diri, jadi tak ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka kecuali Rikuo.

Lalu saat Rikuo masuk SMP, ia berhasil membujuk ayah dan kakeknya agar dia bisa bersekolah di Tokyo dan tinggal di asrama sekolah, dengan perjanjian ia akan pulang dan tinggal di rumah selama liburan.

Tadinya, Rihan tidak menyetujui perjanjian itu, tetapi Rikuo butuh pengalaman untuk bisa bertahan hidup di dunia luar sebagai bentuk latihannya sebagai pewaris genreasi ketiga dan sang kakek mendukungnya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja karena Rikuo sesungguhnya hanya ingin hidup sebagai manusia biasa.

Pada akhirnya Rihan setuju, dengan syarat Rikuo tidak lupa melaporkan kegiatan hariannya melalui surat. Karasu Tengu mengunjungi kamarnya setiap matahari terbenam untuk membawa surat tersebut ke rumah utama. Meski agak jauh dari rumah, Rikuo masih dalam pengawasan ketat keluarganya.

Ternyata sampai sekarang pun, ia masih terpenjara oleh keluarga silumannya.

Terpenjara… kalau dia memang ingin bebas, Rikuo tinggal melarikan diri, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya.

_Mengapa?_

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau pergi bermain bersamaku, Nura-kun? Aku juga akan mengundang beberapa teman dekat kita untuk piknik ke vilaku di Karuizawa," tawar Kiyotsugu tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Rikuo dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" Rikuo mencoba memahami apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya."Oh, maaf, Kiyotsugu-kun, aku harus pulang tiap liburan. Itu perjanjian dengan keluarga… kalau tidak mereka akan memaksaku tinggal di rumah dan melupakan sekolah," katanya dengan sebulir keringat terjatuh dari kepalanya.

"Hah? Keluarga macam apa yang melakukan hal semcam itu jaman sekarang?" tanya Kiyotsugu dengan wajah sangat heran.

"Keluarga kuno yang masih menjunjung tinggi sistem feodal," kata Rikuo sambil menghela nafas lagi. "Aku harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan kebebasanku," tambahnya pelan, sedikit depresi.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja, Rikuo-kun?" tanya Kana dengan air muka khawatir sekarang.

Rikuo segera tersenyum lagi menanggapinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kana-chan, aku sudah terbiasa," katanya menenangkan.

Namun, Rikuo tidak akan diam saja dan menerima hal itu… sebab sisi dirinya yang lain mulai memberontak, menginginkan kebebasan.

Sisi dirinya yang Rikuo tahan dan sembunyikan… sisi gelapnya yang semakin membesar seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya pengalaman dan pengetahuannya tentang dunia….

Sisi silumannya yang memiliki mata merah bak kolam darah, dengan rambut panjang, melayang, dan berwarna rembulan di atas langit malam. _Yoru Rikuo._

"Jangan khawatir, aku sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekolotan keluargaku," lanjut Rikuo sembari mengangkat jempolnya, menampilkan rasa percaya dirinya.

_Lihat saja… aku pasti akan bebas dari keluarga itu...!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ayah… <em>_A__yah…__.__ J__angan__, __A__yah…!" Isak tangis Rikuo terdengar merdu di telinga Rihan._

"_Rikuo…," panggil sang Hanyo dengan penuh kasih sayangsembari me__mbukanya__._

"_Kumohon…! Sakit, Ayah…!" Rikuo berusaha berontak, tetapi tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Tangannya terikat di atas kepala dan rihan menahannya di sana._

"_Rikuo… anakku sayang…." Rihan mencium wajah dan bibirnya dengan lembut sembari menyentuhnya lebih jauh dengan tangannya yang bebas._

"_Hentikan…, tolong…!" rintih Rikuo sambil menangis._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Rikuo…."_

"_Hentikan!"_

_Rikuo membuka matanya yang kini telah berubah warna semerah darah, tubuhnya semakin tinggi,__ dan__ rambutnya memanjang, warnanya berubah menjadi perak-hitam, __serta__ kulitnya pun memucat._

"_Ooh… ini luar biasa," bisik Rihan takjub menyaksikan perubahan putera semata wayangnya menjadi siluman. "Sosok siluman Rikuo pun sangat indah dan menawan," desahnya sembari mengecup __salah satu __paha sang anak._

_Rikuo memberinya tatapan __se__tajam __pisau __dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar __menyeramkan __dalam kegelapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan… Pak Tua?" desis Rikuo galak._

"_Hahaha, kepribadianmu juga ikut berubah__ selayaknya Nurarihyon__. Ini hebat…__!__A__ku __jadi makin __ingian melihat wajahmu yang lain, Rikuo…," katanya sambil tersenyum penuh cinta, menatap mata merah Rikuo dengan mata emasnya yang luar biasa __cemerlang nan indah__ itu._

_Rikuo __tersentak dan __terdiam sejenak. Melihat wajah sang ayah yang begitu lembut, __memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, __ia tak sanggup memberontak. "Setidaknya… lepaskan tanganku," bisik Rikuo pelan._

"_Tidak. Aku yakin kau akan meninjuku segera setelah kulepaskan," Rihan __terkekeh bercanda__._

"_Aku tidak akan menolakmu," sangkal Rikuo__ dengan ekspresi serius__. "Aku mencintaimu, Pak Tua…. Aku tidak akan lari darimu."_

_Rihan melebarkan matanya, terkejut dengan kata-kata __tak terduga __anak semata wayangnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku juga mencintaimu… Rikuo…," bisiknya balik sembari mengendurkan ikatan di kedua tangan pemuda itu._

_Kedua tangan __Rikuo __yang telah bebas kini bergerak melingkari__ leher sang ayah__, dan__ kemudian memeluknya, memperdalam hubungan mereka sambil mengerang perlahan, memejamkan matanya._

"_Rikuo…, Rikuo-ku…," bisik Rihan sembari bergerak, membuat sang anak mengelukan nama ayahnya terus-menerus hingga esensi mereka membuncah dan meledak di puncak__ kenikmatan yang mereka bagi bersama…._

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kakek…, hei, Kakek…," panggil Rikuo pada sang Nurarihyon yang sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi. Para siluman lain sedang sibuk sendiri, berbicara dan bermain. Yuki Onna dan Kejorou sedang ada di dapur menyiapkan makanan. Kubinashi, Aotabo, dan Kurotabo sepertinya sedang ada urusan bersama ayah Rikuo di luar.<p>

"Ada apa, cucuku?" tanya sang siluman yang tidak tampak seperti kakek-kakek itu dengan santai.

"Kenapa ayah memperlakukanku seperti ini?" tanya Rikuo tak mengeri. Pemuda berkaca mata itu memasang ekspresi bingung, air mukanya sedikit pucat.

Nurarihyon terdiam sejenak memandangnya. "Kau membencinya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Rikuo mendongak dan melihat wajah sang kakek dengan tatapan terkejut. "Mana mungkin aku membencinya," bantahnya perlahan. "Justru sebaliknya… Kakek, perasaanku pada ayah sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai perasaan seorang anak terhadap ayahnya," katanya dengan wajah memerah yang tampak sangat tertekan.

"Kau merasa bersalah mencintai ayahmu seperti itu?" tanya Nurarihyon lagi.

Rikuo tak bisa menjawab hal tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menutup matanya, sembari menggertakkan giginya dengan tampang kesakitan.

"Meskipun… aku tahu kalau ini salah," bisik Rikuo sambil mencengkeram dadanya, "-meskipun… ayah hanya melihat bayangan ibu dalam diriku…, aku… mencintai ayah…!" Lalu air mata pun menetes dari pelupuk matanya ke tatami di bawahnya.

Nurarihyon menatap cucunya dengan tatapan sendu. "Kemarilah, Rikuo," kata sang kakek sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Rikuo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, melihat kakeknya yang tersenyum penuh pengertian terhadapnya.

"Kemarilah, cucuku," pinta Nurarihyon lagi dan Rikuo pun menurut, mendekatinya perlahan.

Lalu, Rikuo menyambut uluran tangan Nurarihyon dan sang kakek menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang Komandan Tertinggi, sedikit mengejutkannya. "Ka-Kakek…?" bisik bocah SMP itu sedikit tak paham.

Nurarihyon mengelus-elus rambut dan punggung Rikuo dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tidak apa-apa, Rikuo… kau tidak bersalah," bisiknya pelan sebelum kemudian mencium rambut cokelat cucunya itu.

Dalam dekapan sang kakek dan mendengar kata-kata penuh pengertian darinya, Rikuopun menitikkan air matanya sekali lagi, dengan lebih deras sekarang. Ia mencengkeram yukata sang kakek dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya, terisak perlahan.

Nurarihyon mengangkat wajah Rikuo yang masih penuh air mata dan menghapus bulir-bulir tersebut, kemudian ia memberikan ciuman dan jilatan-jilatan kecil yang hangat di wajahnya. Rikuo membuka matanya dengan terkejut.

Bertemu pandang dengan mata emas kakeknya yang sedikit lebih gelap dan terlihat lebih lebih dewasa dari sang ayah, hati Rikuo serasa meleleh.

Nurarihyon spertinya mengerti apa yang Rikuo inginkan. Anak itu telah terbiasa disentuh dan dijamah oleh ayahnya, sehingga satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah adalah dengan kontak fisik. Siluman berambut emas-hitam itu pun memberikan ciuman kasih sayang di bibirnya yang sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura dan Rikuo memejamkan mata, menerima kehangatan dan cinta dari sang kakek juga, seperti ia menerima cinta dari sang ayah.

"Cinta bukan hal yang salah, Rikuo…," bisik Nurarihyon sembari mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil cucunya itu, dan Rikuo hanya bisa mendesah, mengangguk, menyetujuinya.

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lihat dia, PakTua, Rikuo sungguh anak yang mempesona," Rihan berbisik di telinga Nurarihyon, memaksa ayahnya untuk melihat Rikuo yang terbaring telentang di futon dengan yukata yang sudah dibuka hingga mengekspos segaian tubuh indahnya yang masih belia itu.<p>

Nurarihyon menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Rihan, tetapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kau sudah mendapatkan hati dan tubuh anak itu. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" tanya Nurarihyon tak mengerti.

"Kau bicara apa, Pak Tua? Ini keinginan Rikuo, kok," kata Rihan dengan wajah heran.

Nurarihyon melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Rikuo yang berpose sangat provokatif di futon itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kakek…, Ayah…," panggil Rikuo dengan desahan-desahan yang sangat menggoda, membuat Nurarihyon dan Rihan sedikit memerah melihatnya.

"Rikuo ingin kita memanjakannya," kata Rihan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Begitu…," Nurarihyon melembutkan ekspresinya.

"Ah… Ayah… Kakek… kumohon… lakukan sesuatu..." pinta Rikuo dengan urgensi dalam nada suaranya yang sedikit berat, nafasnya juga sedikit terengah-engah.

"Rikuo memang luar biasa… mungkin dia bisa menarik lebih banyak siluman untuk mengikutinya dibanding aku nantinya, Pak Tua," Rihan menjilat bibirnya, tampak sudah cukup tergiur untuk mencicipi hidangan di depan matanya.

Nurarihyon melirik puteranya yang tak bisa ditebak itu sambil menghela nafas lagi. Ia meraih wajah Nurarihyon generasi kedua itu dan menarik Rihan untuk menatapnya. "Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya siluman berambut pirang-hitam itu dengan lebih serius.

"Tentu saja, Pak Tua…. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku membawa Rikuo ke kamarmu, kan?" Rihan tersenyum, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah sang Nurarihyon.

Nurarihyon benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keinginan kedua keturunannya itu. Rihan, dia mengerti karena ia sangat kompleks dan sulit ditebak, tetapi Rikuo… apa yang ingin Rikuo capai dengan berlaku seperti ini?

Namun, Nurarihyon tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh ketika wajah Rikuo tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan wajahnya juga. Selagi Rihan menggigit lehernya, Rikuo mencium bibirnya. Tindakan yang mereka lakukan ini, entah atas dasar nafsu atau cinta atau hanya sekedar penasaran, tetapi Nurarihyon bisa merasakan kalau keduanya menikmati hal ini.

Nurarihyon menghela nafas sebelum dia menyerah dan menarik Rikuo untuk duduk di pangkuannya sedangkan tangan Rihan yang cepat dan sangat cekatan itu mulain membuka bajunya.

Mungkin kondisi mental kedua keturunannya itu memang sudah tidak benar. Rasa kehilangan Rihan telah merusak dirinya dan apa yang Rihan telah lakukan pada Rikuo telah merusaknya. Nurarihyon sama sekali tidak membantu dengan membiarkan dan menuruti saja kemauan keduanya.

Atau mungkin ini juga salah satu sifat Nurarihyon secara keseluruhan yang tak pernah bisa diprediksi dan selalu menentang hukum alam.

Nurarihyon tidak begitu mengerti. Hanya saja, satu hal yang pasti… tindakan yang mereka lakukan ini bukanlah tindakan yang tidak berarti. Mereka mencoba menunjukkan perasaan mereka kepada satu sama lain. Apapun perasaan itu, ia yakin ada cinta di sana… meskipun bentuk pengungkapan cinta seperti ini sangatlah… ekstrem.

Nurarihyon memejamkan mata dan sayup-sayup mendengar erangan dan desahan Rikuo yang berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Ayah…, Kakek…."

* * *

><p><strong>~Rihan x Rikuo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara bel angin berbunyi dengan dentingan yang indah. Angin sore hari yang sedikit lebih sejuk semilir menggoyang-goyangkan daun pepohonan dan rumput-rumput di halaman kediaman Keluarga Nura yang kuno dan megah itu.<p>

Rikuo tengah duduk di serambi ruang minum teh, bermain dengan pipa yang bisa digunakan kakek dan ayahnya untuk merokok. Namun, karena ia masih belum cukup umur, ia tahu benar untuk tidak menyalakannya.

"Tuan Muda."

Suara Tsurara memanggilnya dari samping dan ia menoleh ke arah si Gadis Salju sambil tersenyum manis. "Ada apa,Tsurara?" tanya Rikuo ramah.

"Ah… Kubinashi mencari Rihan-sama, tetapi tidak ketemu juga. Kupikir Anda tahu ia ada dimana," kata Tsurara sembari bersimpuh di dekatnya.

"Ah, maaf, Tsurara. Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi pagi," kata Rikuo lagi dengan wajah sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh… kalau begitu apa Anda melihat Nurarihyon-sama?" tanya Tsurara lagi ingin tahu.

"Maaf, aku belum melihat kakek juga," kata Rikuo dengan wajah sedikit menyesal.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengabari Kubinashi supaya mencari Rihan-sama di luar. Kalau Nurarihyon-sama, mungkin sedang bepergian, ya…." Tsurara lalu mengundurkan diri untuk melakukan apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Rikuo melambaikan tangan pada siluman salju berambut hitam-kebiruan itu, masih sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan ramah ala malaikat mungil yang sangat lucu dan imut, membuat wajah Tsurara sedikit memerah melihatnya.

Setelah sosok Tsurara tidak terlihat lagi, senyuman manis itu pun luntur dari wajah Rikuo, digantikan seringai yang sedikit menakutkan. Rikuo berdiri, lalu ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang diterpa cahaya orens matahari yang mulai terbenam, di pojokan ruangan, ia dapati sang Nurarihyon yang terbaring di lantai dengan mata terbuka setengah dan wajah yang berekspresi kosong. Di bawahnya dan sekelilingnya darah menggenang, keluar dari dadanya yang berlubang.

Di sebelah kanan tubuh Nurarihyon, ia dapati Nura Rihan yang tertancap di dinding dengan posisi berdiri. Kedua matanya tertutup dan darah mengalir dari pojok-pojok bibirnya, menetes-netes dari dagunya, dan sebilah pedang samurai, Nenekirimaru, menembus dadanya hingga ke tembok, menahan tubunya dalam posisi tersebut.

Rikuo berjalan mendekati kedua siluman dan Hanyo Nurarihyon yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan tersenyum. Ia membungkuk perlahan, menarik tubuh Nurarihyon dan mendudukkannya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sebelum ia mencabut pedang Nenekirimaru di dada Rihan dan memposisikan jasadnya serupa dengan Nurarihyon.

Rikuo berlutut di depan keduanya, meletakkan satu telapak tangan di satu sisi pipi masing-masing kedua jasad tersebut. Ia mengelus-elus wajah yang tetap indah meskipun berlumuran darah itu dan tampak sangat senang melihat keduanya dengan lembut.

"Dengan ini… aku bebas kan, Kakek…, Ayah…?" bisik Rikuo lirih sambil mendekati keduanya lalu memeluk leher mereka.

Rikuo tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu selema beberapa menit sebelum ia melepaskan keduanya, lalu duduk di antara kedua jasad tersebut. Ia bersandar sembari memeluk salah satu lengan Rihan dan Nurarihyon di kedua tangannya, kemudian ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum puas.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Juga hari terakhirnya berada di rumah yang telah memenjarakan dirinya selama tujuh tahun. Hari terakhirnya bertemu ayah dan kakek tercintanya. Hari kebebasannya….

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Tambahan:<strong>

**1)**_**Futon**_**: **tempat tidur lipat ala Jepang

**2)**_**Hanyo**_**: **setengah siluman

**A/N: **Gila…! Kenapa akhir ceritanya jadi tragis begini? *ditikam Nenekirimaru*

Para pembaca bingung membaca ini? Luna juga… *sweats* Namun, ketidak jelasan dan hal-hal yang tak bisa ditebak atau diprediksi di sini adalah tema utama cerita ini, ditambah adanya unsur penyalah gunaan pikiran dan kebebasan dalam isi cerita tiap adegan. Plot mundur-maju yang ada juga sudah luna rencanakan, jadi wajar kalau pembaca sulit mencernanya. Namun, luna harap pembaca tetap bisa menikmati dan mencerna inti cerita ini. Akhir yang tak terduga juga membuat pembaca kaget, kan? Yah, kalau pembaca membutuhkan penjelasan, silakan ditanyakan dalam review, semoga luna bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih baik ^_^.


End file.
